


I love you, rabies and all.

by MelonTaxi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonTaxi/pseuds/MelonTaxi
Summary: Komaeda has something important to tell Sans...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I’m so sorry for this please don’t take it seriously





	I love you, rabies and all.

Sans shoved komaeda onto their bed, looking down at Komaeda’s half lidded eyes and deeply flushed face, sweat dripping down his brow.

“S-Sans, wait.”

Sans ignores komaeda to instead start nipping down his neck and licking at his collar bone. Komaeda shudders at his actions and softly pushes Sans off of himself.

“Sans, please theres something I really need to tell you...”

Sans pulls back, concern lacing his features.

“What’s wrong baby? You’ve never stopped me like this before.”

“Sans...you know I love you more than the world right?”

“Of course, I love you too. But please, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I...” Komaeda hesitates. “I have rabies...”

Sans freezes in place, unable to speak, flashing back to all of their kisses and make out sessions.

“I-I don’t even know if it’s possible for you to get it from me, s-since you’re a skeleton and all. But I’m still concerned. I’m so sorry.”

Sans swallows deeply, collecting his thoughts. And shakily speaking,

“Komaeda, I meant it when I said I loved you, it doesn’t matter to me whether you have rabies or not, even if you gave it to me. I love you, rabies and all.”

Komaeda starts tearing up, a tsunami of relief washing over him. Deep down he knew Sans, the love of his life would never leave him, but his anxiety got the best of him.

He pulled Sans in for a deep, passionate kiss, leaving them both panting.

“Now how about we get back to fingers in your ass Sunday, hm?”

Komaeda laughs

“Of course, my love”


End file.
